The Farthest
by Fubuki Aoi
Summary: Todo comienza como una bella historia de amor, un amor prohibido entre un ángel y un humano. Este humano al arrebatar las alas a su ángel, dejó a un demonio suelto a su andar. Levi tenía miedo de esa criatura que había nacido de una noche de pasión con su ángel de orbes esmeralda, Eren. El miedo lo hizo huir, y la cobardía arrepentirse. [Riren/Yaoi/One-shot/Songfic/AU/Lime]


**Antes de leer te recomendaria escuchar The Farthest de Deluhi, lo que le dará algo de sentido a este pequeño one-shot/songfic. **

**The Farthest**

_I was chasing my hope _

_Deep inside me _

_But nothing could be found _

_Grief inside me _

_Nada en el vago mundo es totalmente cierto e incierto. ¿A que me refiero? No lo sé. Solo vago como un muerto en vida en estas tierras. Nada me llama la atención. Nada me hacer sentir tan vivo como lo hacía antes unos ojos esmeralda, que me tranquilizaba de solo verlos. _

_Pero lamentablemente, todo fue un error que tomo vida propia. _

— ¡Levi!— Corrió hacía mi con sus brazos abiertos, esperando a que yo también lo recibiera de ese modo.

— Eren...— No alcancé a acogerlo con mis brazos cuando él ya estaba rodeándome con los suyos, con esa típica sonrisa de típico mocoso.

— Vamos a pasear...— Susurró con tristeza, y de todos modos lo escuché.

— Sabes que no podemos...— Fruncí un poco el ceño, tratando de mantener la paciencia en alto.

— ¡Pero Levi..!

— ¡EREN!

Mi paciencia se fue al diablo.

Eren sabe perfectamente que no podemos andar tomados de la mano y pasear por ahí, simplemente no podíamos. Las reglas del vago mundo lo prohibían... Por la simple razón de ser un humano y Eren un ángel.

Estaba prohibido tener relaciones con seres que no fueran de tu misma especie, pero Eren me encantó desde el momento en que lo vi, tan deslumbrante y llamativo, irradiando felicidad por doquier.

Un día, que precisamente era mi cumpleaños, había llegado agotado del arduo trabajo y esperaba un recibimiento cariñoso de parte de Eren para subir los ánimos... Pero no estaba. Caminé por las habitaciones principales, abriendo puertas con la esperanza de encontrarlo, aún que todo estaba vacío. La habitación que me faltaba revisar era la mía, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la abrí de un azote, lo que encontré me dejó atónito.

Eren estaba recostado en mi cama, estirado por completo sobre las sabanas, dejando expuesta esa piel tan blanca como las nubes, y solo lo cubría una camiseta mía, mostrando demás. Me acerqué con lentitud a la cama mientras el castaño se incorporaba, quedando sentado a la orilla de la cama. No dudé más y me abalancé sobre él, siendo acogido por sus brazos mientras le llenaba de besos por todos lados. En esa noche, Eren perdió toda la pureza de un ángel. Los gemidos subidos de todo, eran trocitos de pureza que se le escapaban de la boca. El sudor, los movimientos de vaivén, el crujir de la cama, mis gruñidos... Todo era sincronizado y perfecto, hasta que la noche no dio más.

_Todo terminó en un "Feliz cumpleaños, Levi"._

_I quake I break _

_My heart is awfully tired _

_I quake I wake _

_There's no turning back _

_My prayers have vanished. Everything's in vain _

_Here my story ends._

Pasaron los días, semanas mejor dicho, y Eren se había desaparecido durante el día. No me quiso decir por qué, ni tampoco lo quise presionar, así que simplemente no le presté mucha atención. Mientras leía el periódico matutino junto a una taza de café, sentí el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal. Alcé mi mirada del periódico y ahí estaba, mi niño de orbes esmeralda con un semblante algo nervioso a mi parecer.

— ¿Sucedió algo?.— Bajé el periódico, dejándolo a un lado. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un minuto, hasta que me puse de pie y tomé su muñeca con suavidad, lo guié hasta el sofá e indiqué que se sentara al lado mío. Acaricié su mano con ternura, esperando a que hablara.

—Levi...— Se notaba en sus ojos que deseaba llorar, soltar ese nerviosismo de algún modo.

— Vamos a ser padres...— Ese fue el detonante de una gran felicidad que me inundó por completo. Lo abrasé, y acurruqué en mi pecho, susurrándole un "felicidades". Mi carácter frío e indiferente me limitaba a demostrar los feliz que estaba, pero Eren estaba acostumbrado a esa forma tan particular de ser mía.

Nueve meses de embarazo pasaron rápidamente volando.

No me lo esperaba realmente, pero cuando Eren dio a luz... Esa cosa llamado "nuestra hija", tenía unas particulares alas blancas en su espalda, ojos rosados y el cabello tan negro como el mío. Algo en mi comenzó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo, y lo primero que hice, como el imbécil que soy, fue abandonar el hospital, la casa y a Eren para siempre.

_This is the farthest end _

_Nowhere to go _

_All hope disappears in front of me _

_Nobody can hear my grievous scream from a place like this _

_in the dark _

No me fui solo, también me llevé las hermosas alas que hacían lucir a Eren tan hermoso y llamativo. Me llevé conmigo a ese ángel tan aclamado por los seres humanos, que lamentablemente cayó en mis brazos. Había dejado atrás a un demonio con una niña que no tenía culpa ni pecado.

Ahora estaba solo, me había vuelto alguien miserable sin darme cuenta. Comencé a amar la soledad, adorar el viento y las luces de los focos en invierno.

Todo se volvió una gran mierda...

Solo quería volver al lado de Eren, pero ya era imposible...

Estaba en un lugar mejor, luego de atreverme a arrebatarle las alas a un ángel.

Era un hombre muerto en vida.

_This is the farthest end _

_Sorrow overflows _

_The last flicker of hope has died inside me _

_I am lost and have lost all _

_Somebody embrace me now _

_Please embrace me now... _

_Todos tenemos un pequeño demonio en nuestros corazones, el odio y la violencia solo lo alimenta. Nunca dejes que se apodere de ti. _

_Atte: Eren._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas sensuales: Hola hola hola :c Traje este pequeño songfic/one-shot porque esta canción me encantó, y necesitaba des-tensarme (?) la letra podría decirse que era lo que Levi pensaba, por ello cree esta situación. Si no le gustó o no le hayaron sentido, diganmelo. xD Aprovecho de decir que haré otro one-shot más elaborado y será igual songfic, pero de una canción que si me tocó el cocoro. También creo que ya es hora de actualizar mis fics, en Mi amada muñeca con vida ya rebelaré algo, Remember The Urge terminará y en Information Broker viene el porno. Well...**

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? **

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


End file.
